Fire in Her Head
by xknotxtiedx
Summary: She’s the niece of Vince McMahon. She’s innocent, childish and fun. Will her naïve ways force themselves into the heart of a masked man? And will the McMahon’s get in the way of the emotions and stop a relationship before it begins? KaneOC RR
1. Default One

**_Fire in her head_**

**Chapter One  
**

**Disclaimer:** _I only own Maegan and everyone else who aren't wrestlers. All the wrestlers belong to themselves and Vince McMahon so there's no point suing 'cause I don't have any money.  
All wrestlers will keep their gimmicks and such because it's hard writing them as themselves. There is no roster split and Kane still wears his mask.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

The red, pink, orange and purple hues painted the heavens as the sun begun to set. Grey and blue clouds scattered the sky and the sweet smell of fresh rain passed through the air. Maegan watched the sky as she brought her second cigarette of the day to her lips, she wedge it in her mouth and lit the cancer stick.  
Sighing contently she inhaled the intoxicating chemicals and leaned against the cement wall.

"You know smoking is bad for you." Maegan turned and saw her cousin, Stephanie McMahon standing beside her, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but old habits die hard." Maegan replied. Breathing out the smoke she knelt down and stubbed the remaining cigarette onto the ground. She stood upright and stretched.

"By the way, dad wants to see you quickly in his office." Stephanie said, glancing at her expensive gold watch.

"Thanks, I'll see you around." Maegan waved goodbye and headed back into the Pepsi Arena in Albany where Raw is War was being televised.

* * *

She opened the door to Vince's office and stepped in. Her uncle was sitting behind his desk; a large man with his arms covered in tattoos was opposite him.

Vince looked over and smiled, motioning her in and for her to sit down. Mark watched her curiously.

"Mark, I would like you to meet my niece Maegan, Maegan meet the big idiot Mark also known as The Undertaker." Vince introduced them. Maegan smiled shyly and tucked her blonde bangs back behind her ears.

"Nice to meet you darlin.' "

"You too," Maegan looked at her uncle and grinned. "See, I'm making friends already and you thought I wouldn't!"

Vince and Mark chuckled. The Undertaker stood up and said a quick goodbye, leaving Vince and Maegan alone.

* * *

'Damn,' Mark thought as he exited the office. 'What a sweet little thing.' He jumped as someone poked his ribs, he looked down and smiled, picking Sara up and hugging her.

"What took you so long?" Sara asked, kissing her husband on the lips.

"I met Vince's niece, her name is Maegan." Mark told her, carrying Sara back to their locker room.

"Oh? What is she like?"

"Nice, sweet from what I know."

"How does she look?" Sara asked, poking Mark again. Mark laughed and sat on the black couch in their locker room, Sara still in his arms.

"Young, around 5 foot 8, teal colored eyes, short spiky white blonde hair with red and black streaks, that's pretty much it."

"Whose got red and black streaks?" A voice asked from the door. Mark and Sara turned and faced Kane, the Undertaker's brother.

"Maegan, Vince's niece." Mark explained. Kane nodded and went into their bathroom, readying himself for his match.

* * *

Maegan watched Mark walk out and smiled. "He seems like a nice guy." She said, settling herself in the chair.

"One of my top Superstars."

"Cool, so you wanted to see me?" Maegan asked.

"Oh yes. Linda and myself think that you would be better off if you were to valet for someone," Vince begun. Maegan sighed. "Just hear me out, he's a nice person, outgoing, wild…"

"Uncle V. What if I don't want to valet? I've been training to become a wrestler not someone who prances around outside the ring!" Maegan protested.

It was Vince's turn to sigh. "Maegan, honey. We don't want you hurt in the ring. You could get injured or worse. It's safer if you be a valet."

"Please give me a chance Vince, please?" Maegan begged, leaning forward in the chair and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"I'll talk to Linda about it." Maegan let out a whoop and hugged her uncle.

* * *

She left the office and wandered around the maze of halls in the arena. Numerous Superstars walked around, some talking, joking, insulting one another, or sitting.

"Hey Maegan!" Maegan looked up and smiled, Shane McMahon stood a few feet in front of her. She ran up and hugged her cousin, happy that she saw someone else that she knew.

"I was starting to get worried about you. I looked for you everywhere." Shane murmured, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

Maegan laughed. "Shane, how old do you think I am? I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself."

"You're 20, and what's this about being a big girl?"

Maegan punched him in the stomach lightly and grinned. True she was 20, but most of the time she acted like a 12 year old, always playing around and never being serious.

"You hungry?" Shane asked, recovering from the punches.

"Of course!" His cousin replied. Shane smiled and took her to the cafeteria. Superstars on Raw and Smackdown! looked up from their meals to watch the two relatives pile their plates with food.

" Darlin' don't you think you have enough food?" Maegan jumped and spun around, nearly losing balance, she glared up at the 7' foot man.

"Never, ever do that again! And don't tell me if I have enough food on my plate." Maegan said, pulling the plate possessively to her chest.

Mark smiled and held up his hands in defeat. "Maegan, I want you to meet someone." Sara stood beside him and offered her hand, the pretty blonde smiling.

"Sara, Maegan. Maegan meet my woman Sara."

"Hi." Maegan smiled, shaking the Diva's hand.

"I've heard a bit about you, well enough anyway." Sara said, nodding her head up to Mark.

"There's not much to tell about me. But it's nice to know I'm gossiped about."

The 4 of them sat around a plastic round table, talking and eating.

"So are you going to be a Diva or valet?" Sara asked, sipping at her coffee.

"Diva. Uncle V wanted me to be a valet but I'm persuading him to make me a Diva. He's going to ask Aunt Linda if I can be one. I've trained enough and everything but it's all about my safety." Maegan answered.

"We are concerned about your safety, God knows what sort of trouble you get in to." Shane declared, earning a glare from his cousin.

The Undertaker and Sara laughed at them.

"Anyway I gotta go, I promised Steph that I'd meet her in her office." Maegan stood up and waved goodbye to her friends. She left the cafeteria and made her way down the twisting halls to the GM office.

* * *

**A/N**: _Do you like it? Dislike it? Review and tell me, constructive criticism only, flames are unnecessary, so don't be mean!  
Thanks and until next time…maybe._


	2. Chapter Two

**Fire in Her Head**

**Chapter Two**

_**A/N**: Oh wow, thankyou to Devina1980, Dark Samaritan and John 'N Shannon's Baby Gurl for the kind reviews.  
To answer John 'N Shannon's Baby Gurl's question, I don't know if I'll write about all the wrestlers, I'm just focussing on Kane and Maegan mostly, we'll see where the story goes though!  
Also, rating may go up as the story unfolds!  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Maegan and the people you don't recognise. Everyone else belongs to V. McMahon and WWE.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

Maegan watched the TV monitor in the corner of the room; the Hardy Boyz had the upper hand against Edge and Christian. The 20 year old watched as Jeff did the famous Hardy guns and went for the Swanton Bomb. The crowd cheered and applauded as the high-flyer connected with Christian and won the match.

"If you sit that close your eyes will go square." Maegan turned sharply around in the chair; she glared as Shane stood there smirking.

"Bite me." She replied, smiling. Shane sat down in the chair beside her.

"Where's Steph?" He asked questioningly.

"She's with Hunter."

Shane sighed and leant back on the chair, linking his hands behind his head and resting on them.

"What's wrong?" Maegan asked, watching her cousin.

"Nothing, I'm tired. Lack of sleep doesn't help when you're a wrestler."

Maegan nodded, the noise of explosions bought her back to the monitor. A masked man wearing all red and black walked down the ramp, he stepped over the top rope without any effort, and Maegan arched a thin brow.

"Whose that guy?" Maegan pointed to the screen, Shane looked up and groaned.

"That's Kane, the Big Red Retard." He informed her.

"The big red what?"

"Retard, it's what we all call him. He's insane and everything. He's the Undertaker's brother. They're teaming up at the moment."

"Oh, he looks interesting and cool…" Maegan said softly, staring at the TV.

"Heh, trust me. He's not, he'll crush you."

The door open and they turned to look; Stephanie entered her office, her hair dishevelled. Shane and Maegan exchanged glances and Maegan winked.

"How're you and Trips going?" Maegan smiled, waiting for her cousin to answer.

"Good, we're doing fine now." She replied, fixing her brown hair and sitting down.

"That's great, when's the baby gonna be due?"

"Excuse me?"

Maegan laughed and Shane joined in. Stephanie started to fume; she glowered angrily and crossed her arms, looking away from her family.

"You guys are horrible! Get out of my office before I suspend you both!" Steph yelled.

Maegan got up and saluted and ran out of the room, Shane following behind.

The two cousins high-fived, still laughing, they made their way down the many passages; smiling at the other Superstars they came across.

"Hey, Shane. Who is that pretty thing?" Maegan looked up at the taller man, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm Maegan."

"My cousin." Shane finished.

"Oh, I'm The Rock, or Dwayne. Nice to meet ya." They shook hands.

"So, what brings you here to the WWE?" Dwayne asked casually, walking besides Maegan.

"To wrestle obviously, I suppose to make the women's division more interesting if they have a younger girl on the… Hey watch it!" Maegan snapped, staring at the blonde woman. She sneered back and placed her hands on her hips.

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"Sable, leave her alone." Shane spoke, resting his hand on Maegan's shoulder.

"Pfft, it's not like she could harm me anyway, I mean look at her." Sable said eyeing Maegan up and down with disdain.

Maegan stepped forward, ready to prove that she could do more damage if need be.

"Don't bother kid, come on. " Dwayne steered the protesting Maegan away from Sable.

"Who the hell does she think she is!" Maegan yelled walking briskly down the hall.

"Well…" Dwayne started.

Maegan stopped and turned around, facing Shane and Dwayne, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Maegan, what are you thinking?" Shane asked nervously, knowing that smile all to well.

"I'm gonna ask Uncle Vince for a match with Sable! It'll be great, I'll get to beat Sable up for fun." Maegan grinned and headed to Vince's office. Shane yelling at her from behind to stop and think about her actions first.

* * *

Kane won his match against Steven Richards; he smiled to himself under neath his mask. He opened the locker room door and walked in, nodding to Sara. 

"Good match." She murmured to him.

"Thankyou, to easy though." He replied, sitting down besides his sister-in-law.

"You know Kane, I was just wondering if you'd like to come out to dinner with me and Mark tomorrow night…" Sara said, watching for Kane to react.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to join us, well Mark doesn't know yet but it may do you good to get out more since well Tori ended it with you."

Kane chuckled dryly. "Don't remind me Sara. I'll see though." Kane stood and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him; Sara smiled to herself.

She wrote a quick note to Mark and Kane, telling them she went to go get some coffee.

"Dwayne, have you seen Maegan?" She asked The Rock quickly.

"Yeah, she went to Vince's office, why?"

"Never mind but thankyou!" Sara jogged towards Vince's office, the plan already formed in her mind.

She knocked and waited for the door to open. Maegan opened the door, an annoyed expression plastered on her face.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Vince asked.

"Looking for Maegan, since I've found her I'll wait outside."

"Have her now, I'm done speaking with her."

Sara smiled and dragged the younger girl outside into the hallway.

"What?" Maegan asked, crossing her arms.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"Great, would you like to have dinner with me, Mark and possibly Kane?" Sara asked, bouncing up and down on her heels.

Maegan laughed at the older woman's enthusiasm. "What's in it for me?" She asked slyly.

"Uh, a free meal, friends and possibly romance." She said the last part quietly.

"Okay then! A free meal and friends is better than nothing." Maegan replied happily.

The two walked down to the hall to The Brother's of Destruction's locker room, they entered and sat on the couch talking.

"Where's the coffee?" Mark asked from the door. Startled the girls' jumped.

"Coffee?" Sara asked confused, forgetting about the note.

"Yeah, you wrote us a message saying you were gonna grab coffee." Mark answered, a slight smile pulling at his lips.

"Oh, well I ran into Maegan and…is Kane here?"

"In the shower, why?"

Maegan stayed quiet, staring at the couple with puzzlement. 'What does Kane have to do with anything?' Maegan thought.

"I invited Maegan and Kane out to dinner with us tomorrow night." Sara told her husband.

Mark nodded. The bathroom door opened and Kane stood there, he looked up from the floor, with his mask still covering his face and pieces of his hair fell onto him. Maegan studied him, droplets of water slid down his toned chest and stomach; she noticed his knuckles turning white as he clutched the white towel around his waist. Unknown to her the three of them were watching her, watch Kane. Maegan tilted her head to the side completely tuned out; her blonde bangs falling across her teal eyes.

Mark began to chuckle as Maegan licked her bottom lip, still gazing at Kane. Kane glanced at Sara to Mark and then to the stranger. 'What's so damn funny?' Kane thought, he shrugged and grabbed his duffel bag, going back into the bathroom to dress quickly.

Maegan shook her head quickly, ridding herself of the daze she was in. Mark and now Sara were laughing at her. "What?" Maegan asked.

Mark stopped laughing to answer her question. "You are quite taken with my little brother."

"Pfft, no I'm not!" Maegan retorted.

"Yes, you are. We just witness you licking your lips at him and swooning; don't deny it Maegan." Mark said smiling at her shocked expression.

* * *

'So,' Kane thought as he zipped his jeans. 'That's Maegan, Vince's niece. She's nothing that I expected from a McMahon.' 

He glanced into the mirror, his mismatched eyes staring back at him through the reflection. He dried off his hair and left it down, still wearing the mask he re-opened the door and stepped into the locker room.

Maeganhad left and Sara was packing hers and Kane's stuff up. Mark looked up from his duffel bag.

"What did ya think?" He asked deviously.

"Of?"

"Don't be stupid, I'm talking about Maegan. What did you think of her?"

Kane shrugged. "I don't know her so I can't judge her." He replied, Mark chuckled and slapped his younger brother on the back.

"She got all shy and embarrassed so she left, but she's coming out to dinner with us tomorrow night."

Kane grunted and picked up his gear, he waited for his family and followed them out to the car park…

* * *

_**A/N**: That's chapter two, YAY for long-ness and finishing it! Like I said last chapter no flaming! Oh and if I make mistakes point them out to me and they will be corrected straight away. Til next time._


	3. Chapter Three

**Fire in Her Head**

**Chapter Three**

_**A/N**: Much thanks to Devina1980, Dark Samaritan, John 'N Shannon's Baby Gurl, chrstinb21, shinebright-starlight, huntersgirl, bkerbunny, ShadowVixen and Rawemotion for the sweet reviews. And also thankyou to the people who added me to their watch list and favourites 333  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Maegan and the people you don't recognise. Everyone else belongs to V. McMahon and WWE.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

Maegan opened the pool gate, and placed her belongings onto a chair. The water rippled with the autumn morning breeze; smiling to herself she dipped her big toe into the pool, she pulled back, to make sure her bikini top was tight enough. Satisfied, she went to the deep end and with perfect ease she dived in to the refreshing pool water. 

She began with free style, her favourite stroke; she swam up and down the 50-meter pool, cutting through the water like a sharp blade.

* * *

Team Xtreme entered the pool area, the three of them unaware that Maegan was swimming.

"Jeff, move your ass!" Lita yelled, pushing the younger Hardy out of her way.

"Yes ma'am." Jeff saluted and ran off, he stripped off his shirt and jumped into the pool, landing on an unsuspecting Maegan with a splash.

Jeff shot up and flicked his purple and blue hair out of his eyes looking worried.

"What's wrong? A shark in there or something?" Matt asked.

"I think I killed someone." Jeff replied.

* * *

Maegan crumbled as a heavy object fell on her, her last remaining oxygen flew out of her mouth and formed bubbles, panicking she tried to get up but her long bangs was caught in a gap in the wall. 

'Oh God, oh God, oh God.' Maegan thought as she fiddled with her hair, she hadn't noticed that a pair of hands were grabbing at her.

* * *

Jeff looked down and made out Maegan's struggling body. Matt and Lita had run off to get help and left Jeff alone. 

Ducking down under the water, he opened his green eyes and saw Maegan. Helping her free her hair from the gap, Jeff grabbed her hair and yanked.

* * *

Free, Maegan pushed against the bottom of the pool and jumped up, she reached the surface gasping for air. 

Maegan looked at Jeff, a scowl on her face.

"What?" Jeff asked crossing his arms.

"My God, you are an idiot for jumping on me like that! Are you trying to kill me or something!" Maegan exploded, screaming at Jeff like a banshee.

Jeff swam back a bit and answered. "Well no! I didn't even see you swimming! Don't yell at me after I helped you. You should be grateful for what I did!"

Lita and Matt walked back in, after hearing Jeff yelling. They exchanged glances and walked to the water's edge.

"I am grateful! You should just open your eyes and watch where you're going you nut bag!"

Jeff smiled and Maegan raised an eyebrow.

"Nut bag, that's an insult if I've ever heard one," Matt muttered.

Maegan rolled her eyes and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling but I'm not sorry for calling you a nut bag."

"Forgiven, I'm Jeff by the way." Jeff introduced himself, Lita and Matt.

"Hi, I'm Maegan."

* * *

"Why haven't we ever seen you around before?" Lita asked, applying tanning lotion to Matt's back as they all sat around in a circle. 

" 'Cause I've only just started working with the WWE, and Vince is my uncle, so I hang around him, Linda, Shane or Steph." Maegan explained.

"Cool."

Maegan nodded smiling. The sun had settled above them all, its warm white face smiling down upon the young wrestlers while they chatted.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jeff asked.

"I'm going out to dinner with Mark, Sara and Kane. Why?" Maegan grinned.

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with us…"

"Sorry, maybe another night? I'm just so popular at the moment!" Maegan laughed.

* * *

Kane glanced over at the microwave clock in the small kitchenette, 11AM it read. He sighed and rubbed a hand against his mask less face. At 6PM, himself, his brother, Sara and the new girl Maegan were going out to dinner, not that he didn't want to go.  
He reached out for the TV control, flicking through the stations he finally settled on Jerry Springer. 

'Heh, Jerry is getting old with the titles.' Kane thought as he watched some girl kiss a midget.

He turned his head to the balcony door, laughter echoing from outside, curious he stood up to have a look.  
He rested his elbows on the stone railing looking out. He noticed Maegan laughing with The Hardy Boyz and the red headed diva, Lita.

Without realizing it, Kane smiled as he looked down at Maegan. He smiled at her toned slim build, the way her hair spiked up when it dried, her joyous laughter, her own smile.

'If only Tori was like her. I hardly know Maegan though…why should I be smiling down at her, she doesn't know me, probably doesn't like me.' Kane thought, he pulled away from the balcony with thoughts of Maegan running through his head.

* * *

"I hope this plan works Mark." Sara said to her husband. 

"Same, it would do him good to have someone, even though we don't know her well."

"She seems like a nice girl, funny, playful, someone he needs." Sara sat beside Mark on the bed, her head relaxing on his muscled chest.

"Hm, and anyway if it doesn't work out between them we can have a threesome with her!"

"Mark!" Sara yelled at him, he grinned and pushed her off of him, only to pin her down.

"Darlin' you'd love it. Hell I'd love it more. Picture it my beautiful wife lying on one side of me and a pretty little thing on the other side. Oh yeah, just what a man likes." The Undertaker sighed dreamily.

"Oh please, who'd have a threesome with you. Look at you you're old, well older than me and oh you're ugly. No one would want you." Sara ticked the list off her fingers, well aware that Mark was glaring.

"Woman, you are Hell on a mans ego." Sara laughed and pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

* * *

"I'll see you guys later, nice meeting you." Maegan said, waving goodbye to Team Xtreme, she exited the pool courtyard and went inside the Hotel. 

Shutting the door to her room, she slipped off her bikinis and went to the bathroom. Turning the hot and cold taps on she stepped into the shower. Washing off the chlorine smell and sweat.

Thrilled for what was to come tonight, she grabbed her duffel bag that held all her clothes. Even though she had several hours to get ready. Knocking came from the door; still wrapped in a towel she answered the door and saw Stephanie.

"Hey, come in." Maegan said walking away to let her cousin in. Stephanie looked around the room; piles of clothes had been thrown around.

"Uh, tornado?" Steph asked her eyebrow arched.

"Nah, I'm going out tonight and I don't know what to wear."

"When have you ever cared about what you look like?"

"Since now. Help me choose!" Maegan rushed around the room.

"Calm down Mae, you sound like you're going on a date!" Maegan stopped.

"Well, I am but not."

"Oh, who with?" Stephanie sat on the edge of Maegan's bed, smiling.

"With Sara, Mark and Kane. Just as friends' y'know? I'm happy that I'm making friends and not shying away. Now choose damn you!"

They spent the next hour picking a descent outfit for Maegan to wear.

"I still can't believe you are going out with The Brother's of Destruction and Sara. Just be careful."

"I will, I will. They're nice people. Well I haven't really spoken to Kane before, he seems cool though."

Maegan had change into a pair of blue track pants and a simple black tee shirt. Lying on her bed was the outfit. Black pencil skirt, black boots and a deep emerald off the shoulder shirt. It's amazing to think that those 3 things took an hour to pick.

Stephanie stayed with her the whole time; giving Maegan tips about make up, how to wear the jewellery and how to have her hair.

It was 5:45 and Maegan was bouncing around the room with excitement, ignoring her cousin to sit still and calm down.

* * *

At last it was time for Maegan to meet her friends in the lobby. She smiled at Steph shutting the door and skipping toward the elevator. 

She sat in the black leather couch waiting for The Brother's of Destruction and Sara, glancing down at her silver watch. 5:55PM.

'Oh man, if I'm this hyper about a dinner with friend's, what am I gonna be if I go on a date with someone alone?' Maegan thought to herself…

* * *

_**A/N:** Once again thankyou for the reviews and things! I would've written the dinner scene in here but I thought it would have made it too long and I need a main part for Chapter 4**.  
**Til next time, take care!_


	4. Chapter Four

**Fire in Her Head**

**Chapter Four**

_**A/N**: Much thanks to Devina1980, Dark Samaritan, John 'N Shannon's Baby Gurl, chrstinb21, GothOne666, shinebright-starlight, huntersgirl, bkerbunny, ShadowVixen and Rawemotion for the sweet reviews. And also thankyou to the people who added me to their watch list and favourites!  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Maegan and the people you don't recognise. Everyone else belongs to V. McMahon and WWE.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was a quiet one. Sara and Mark did most of the talking while Kane and Maegan sat in the back of Mark's rental staring out the windows. Occasionally would one of them glance at each other, only to have the other one smile or nod to whatever Sara or Mark had said. 

They finally arrived at the Moroccan Restaurant called the Mecca Bar. Maegan stepped out of the navy blue SUV; she walked to the entrance her teal eyes glued to the flickering red and orange sign.

They sat around a reserved table at the back, so no one would bother them.

"May I take your drink orders?" A middle-aged waiter asked his eyes widen when he made eye contact with the Undertaker.

"Beer, surprise me." Undertaker murmured not paying much attention.

"Make it two." Kane spoke, his eyes lowered to the white napkin.

"Three beers, Maegan?" Sara asked.

"Uh, a coke please." Maegan smiled.

"A coke?" Mark chuckled after the waiter walked away.

"Hey! I'm only 20."

The drinks came back and they ordered their Moroccan meals.

"So, Maegan tell us a bit about yourself, we only know that you're 20 and that you're related to the McMahon's." Sara said, leaning back in her chair. The 3 of them looked at Maegan with interest.

"Okay then… I was born in California, I have an older brother Jason, he's 26 now, and he's a chef along with my dad his name is Denny, his Vince's younger brother. My mom walked out on us when I was 9, I don't keep in contact with her. Um, I have a puppy, a niece, a house, a pool and a trampoline. " She finished, smiling.

"Uh huh." Mark nodded; he raised a mocking eyebrow at Sara.

"What's your puppy's name?" Kane asked quietly.

"Maynard. He's a black and white cocker spaniel. So cute, you should meet him." She nodded at Kane enthusiastically.

Kane glanced at Maegan; he gave a slight nod back to her. He loved dogs; he had two of them back home. One Great Dane named Diesel and a Rottweiler named Dr. Phibes. Beautiful well trained dogs, both good-natured towards him.

"Yeah, we have a dog too. Named Belle." Mark put in.

Maegan laughed. "Belle? Did you name her Marky?" Maegan poked her tongue out at him.

"Darlin' even though you're Vince's niece and I won't hurt ya but you're cruisin' for a bruisin'." He flashed the butter knife in her direction and rolled his eyes back so the whites were seen.

"We got her from the pound and she was already named. Marky here fell in love with her straight away, she's a Beagle." Sara informed Maegan, while poking Mark's ribs.

Maegan smiled, the meals were placed in front of the four. Maegan had ordered Kebab Koutane, 8 kebabs in a Moorish Marinade with tomato slices and parsley pieces on the side.

The young McMahon was the first to finish her meal, she played with the kebab skewers twirling them around her fingers and making the burnt sticks dance on her clean plate.

"Do you always finish your meals within 3 minutes?" Kane asked watching her.

"You should see me and Jason have food eating compet… I mean no of course not, I eat like a polite lady should."

Kane snorted and finished his beer; he wiped the side of his mask where the drink had dribbled down his chin.  
He watched Maegan out of the corner of his eye; she was duelling with the skewers, hitting them against each other and making one of the skewers fall to the plate, apparently dead.

"On guard." She murmured, Kane looked down and saw she had a skewer in her hand, wanting to duel against him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, I'm the Skewer Duelling Champion and I challenge you to a fight." She said grinning like a child.

He reached over and picked up one of her skewers.

"Mark, ring the bell." Kane said. He twisted in his seat, positioning himself better to battle the Skewer Champion. Mark looked at them and shook his head rolling his eyes skyward.

"Ding, ding you idiot."

"What do I get if I win?" Kane asked.

"Uh, what do you want?" She sounded so serious, even though she was smiling at him.

"We'll see when I beat you."

"Pfft, no one beats me!" She jabbed at his skewer with her own, starting the match.

"First time for everything." He replied, swiping at her stick sword.

"Ha."

Mark and Sara watched the two play fight.

"Ow, you stabbed me." Maegan yelped. She brought her other hand to her thumb, cradling it.

Kane placed the skewer back on the table.

"Sorry, show me." He said.

"Haha, I win!" Maegan grinned triumphantly holding the skewer to his heart.

"You cheated." Kane said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah but it worked didn't it? I am the Undisputed Skewer Queen, fear me and all my glory!"

"What do you want oh Skewer Queen?" Kane asked, playing along with her.

Maegan thought for a minute. "Train with me tomorrow." She said at last.

"Train?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a match with Sable next week and I want you to train with me." She told him. Kane agreed slowly.

"Great!" Maegan got up and flittered towards the bathroom leaving a disbelieving Kane and a laughing Mark and Sara behind.

"Bro, how do ya feel?" Mark asked when Maegan was out of earshot.

"Like I just sold my soul to a hyper kid."

"Aw, you'd guys would have fun. Oh, and she invited you to her house to meet her pup. She wants you bad boy." Mark chuckled.

"Shut up Mark!" Kane snapped.

"Kane, he was just teasing. No need to get testy." Sara said to him softly.

All was quiet when Maegan skipped back to the table; she sat down and looked at each of her friends.

"And we aren't talking why?"

"Mark's just paid the bill, so are you ready to go?" Sara asked her, changing the subject.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

The trip back to the hotel was also uneventful, no one spoke and Maegan felt the tension flowing out of Mark and Kane as they were riding on the elevator. 

"Uh, what's your room number?" Maegan asked shyly to Kane.

"335." He replied in a monotone.

"Thankyou, I'll come get you in the morning 'kay?"

"What time?" His mismatched eyes studied her features, her fringe was swept to one side and her teal eyes had a spark in them that wouldn't disappear.

"8AM?"

Kane nodded. The elevator doors chimed then opened, they stepped out and walked down the lighted hallway.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a great time." Maegan said, a smile once again framing her face.

"Your welcome darlin'."

Maegan smiled and gave Sara a hug, then moving over to Mark and hugging him around the waist. She smiled up at Kane.

"Next time we'll have another Skewer Match but with different rules. Until then I am your Mighty Skewer Queen."

"Okay Your Majesty." Kane replied, Maegan grinned and hugged him, her arms wrapping around his middle. He hugged her back somewhat softly.

"Bye guys." Maegan said, waving and skipping down to her room.

* * *

"Kane, can I ask you something?" Sara asked, sitting on hers and Mark's bed. Mark had gone to have a shower, leaving the sister and brother in law alone. 

"Shoot." Kane sat down on the couch, facing Sara.

"Why'd you snap at Mark?" She asked, she was concerned, her forehead slightly wrinkled up and her eyes pleaded with him to answer truthfully.

"I, I don't know to be honest. I think I can call her a friend, even though I just met her. I just don't want you both to tease me about this okay?" Kane murmured, playing with the straps of his mask.

"We won't tease you hon, I think it will do you good to spend some time with her. I think she calls you a friend now she even hugged you. Not many people can hug you that easily you of all people know that."

Kane nodded.

"Kane, are you kind of having feelings for this McMahon?" Sara asked, her voice soft and reassuring.

He shrugged. "And if I am?"

"Then I say, go for it. What's the worse that could happen?"

_**

* * *

A/N: **I know, I know another cliffy but heh lol. __Also, Maynard is my actual cocker spaniel pup. I'm basing this Maynard on my own so it should be funny. Maynard's real name is. Sir Maynard Kane Batista Manson Mysterio. Lol, I actually named my dog that haha, such a long name for a little puppy. Anyway, this would have to be my most favourite chappy so far. Writing Skewer Queen was the funniest, and I hope you liked that part too, if not ahwell, more laughing for me and less for you._

_Okay, enough of my rambles, til next time! _


	5. Chapter Five

**Fire in Her Head**

**Chapter Five**

_**A/N**: Much thanks to Devina1980, Dark Samaritan, John 'N Shannon's Baby Gurl, chrstinb21, GothOne666, shinebright-starlight, huntersgirl, bkerbunny, ShadowVixen and Rawemotion for the sweet reviews. And also thankyou to the people who added me to their watch list and favourites!  
__**Disclaimer:** I only own Maegan and Maynard and the people you don't recognise. Everyone else belongs to V. McMahon and WWE.  
__Enjoy!  
__Hugs for all!  
() ()_

_

* * *

_Maegan woke at 7:30 in the morning, the day that her and Kane were to train with each other. Maegan flung the blue covers back; she covered a large yawn with her hand and rushed off to the bathroom to do the usual necessities. 

She tied her bangs back, so it looked like a palm tree on her head, fixing her track pants and midriff top, she grabbed the keys and shut her door awaiting for what as to come.

* * *

'335, 335 where is it?' Maegan thought as she went by all the rooms with their golden plates nailed to the white wooden doors. 

'There it is!' She rapped on Kane's door loud enough for him to hear.

"Christ's sake," She muttered, he hadn't opened the door yet and she was becoming slightly impatient. "Kane, it's Skewer Queen open the door or off with your…Oh morning!" Kane stood in front of her, a small scowl on his lips.

"Your early." He stated still not letting her in his room.

"I'm excited." She replied ducking under his arm to get in the room.

He shut the door behind him and tightened the straps on his mask. He was still dressed in his pyjamas, as it was only 7:40.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be back soon." He grabbed a pile of clothes and went into the bathroom to shower.

Maegan glanced around, his covers on the bed were all thrown around and random shirts and pants were on the couch and floor.

'He's messier than me. Wow.' Maegan thought, she decided to sit on the floor, leaning against the dull white wall.

Though, above her head a few inches up happened to be a very large spider. It's long eight legs strewn across the wall as far as it could reach.

She sighed, waiting for the large 7-foot man. She looked up whistling, her whistling stopped mid way.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" She screamed, she crawled away quickly as possible from the wall, she backed up against Kane's bed, staring wide-eyed at the black spider.

The spider twitched his first left leg, she screamed for Kane again. Fortunately for her, the bathroom door opened revealing him.

"What?" He asked watching a trembling Maegan. Maegan pointed at wall and he followed her finger.

"Oh fu…"

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" Maegan yelled her background with spiders weren't something to be proud of.

"Relax, it's just a spider, it won't hurt you." Kane said, though he kept his eyes glued to the eight-legged bug.

"Hurt me? You have no idea! Just kill it!" Maegan was going in hysterics. Kane rolled his eyes and clutched at a boot. He walked up to the wall and swung at it. Maegan watched it come off the wall and drop to floor, she squealed and pounced on his bed and pulled the covers up, hiding under them.

Kane picked up the dead spider with a TV guide; opening the balcony doors he flicked it over the edge. He came back inside and saw a lump under his blankets. He walked up to it, knowing full well who it was. He poked Maegan.

"You can stop hiding now." He said pulling covers back.

Maegan looked up at him, his wet hair was dangling in her face and she smiled.

She breathed in deeply. "What shampoo do you use, your hair smells yum."

Kane snorted and pulled back, Maegan jumped up and followed behind him.

* * *

"Okay, since I'm training you what moves can you do?" Kane asked putting their water bottles on the floor. They were in the Hotel Gym, with permission from the Hotel Managers Kane and Maegan had moved most of the exercise equipment out of the way to give them room to practise. 

"Uh, I know how to do arm drags, holds, I can do bumps, I'm quite flexible so I can do cartwheels and stuff, I know how to do DDT's, the Twist of Fate, clotheslines…"

"In other words not much." Kane smirked, Maegan glared back at him.

"Well, what else am I supposed to learn then?" Maegan asked, stretching her arms out and moving her shoulders backwards then forwards.

"What do you want me teach you?" Kane questioned crossing his arms over his chest and watching the smaller figure in front of him.

Maegan shrugged and replied. "Anything as long as I beat Sable."

"What did Sable actually do to you?"

"As corny as it may sound she bumped into me with out apologising to me afterwards, she then insulted my by saying I couldn't hurt her and yeah."

Kane chuckled. "That's it?"

"Yes! But I don't take insults well and I expect people to apologise for doing something to me. So what are you going to teach me?"

"I don't know, I could always teach you to give her the boot in the face, or a choke slam maybe."

"Could ya?" Maegan looked up hopefully at him. Kane had a sudden urge to pick her up and hug her with the way she was acting.

"I spose."

Maegan cheered.

"I won't bother teaching you to kick someone. I assume you already know how too. Uh, I'll just show you how to choke slam them." Kane mumbled.

They spent a good 40 minutes practising a choke slam.

"This move is so cool, I can't wait to use it on Sable." Maegan said bouncing on her heels.

"Just remember to bend your knees." Kane told her, Maegan smiled and nodded.

"Let's have a match, like a real wrestling match!" Maegan suggested grinning eagerly.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh pfft, you won't hurt me. C'mon bring it on! I would call you bitch, but you kinda don't fit into that category."

Kane smiled and his mask lifted slightly. "Alright, just one rule though. No, I repeat NO low blows."

Their match begun and they started off in a hold, Maegan clutched onto his arms, the only thing she could properly reach.  
Kane pushed her back and she stumbled.

"I'm way more powerful than you remember, just try something." Kane said.

Maegan nodded and rushed back at him, kicking him in his right knee and thigh, hoping he'll lose the height advantage and fall to his knees.  
The second time Kane caught her foot and held onto it.

"Ah damn." Maegan muttered trying to pull away.

"Kick harder and faster that way I'll fall. Right now it feels like a fly is hitting me." Kane recommended.

"'Kay."

The match continued, both of them pulling moves on each other. Kane refused to do the harder techniques on her, so resumed having her in holds.  
He went to make a grab for her and she ducked under his arm. She spun around him but Kane tripped her up. Maegan fell and rolled onto her stomach, grumbling she got back up and faced him, one hand hiding behind her back.

"You okay?" Kane asked.

"Fine you?"

"Better."

Maegan charged back at him, Kane having quick reflexes took hold of her arm and twisted it behind her back, her other dropped by her side.

"Give up?"

"Do I look like I'm about to give up?" Maegan asked, she twirled around in his arms carefully and held her other fist to his chest.

Kane looked down as something pricked him. Maegan smiled while she held the skewer.

"Gotcha." Maegan smirked.

Kane didn't respond only leant down and softly kissed her on the lips, he let go of her arms to see if she would hit him. Slightly in shock, Maegan didn't move away or protest, she let him kiss her and pressed herself against him happily.

Kane pulled apart and brushed a hand through his hair. He glanced at Maegan and saw she too was blushing.

"Uh, do you want to go get some breakfast?" Kane asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, sure." Maegan replied shyly. They got their stuff and headed towards the cafeteria in silence; both of them too shy and embarrassed to speak.

* * *

"What are you guys doin' here? We thought you'd still be training." Mark came up behind them, causing Maegan to jump. 

"We got hungry." Maegan said taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Oh? How was he? He didn't beat you up too bad did he?" Mark sat with them and Sara followed suit smiling at Kane and Maegan.

"No he didn't, the training was fun. He taught me how to do a choke slam."

"That's it? Out of 2 hours you just got a choke slam?" Mark said bewildered.

"We had a wrestling match." Kane said trying hard not to smile.

"Who won?" Sara asked.

Maegan glanced at Kane questioningly, who actually won? No one was really counted out, or pinned.

"Uh, no one won we stopped in the middle of it 'cause we were hungry." Kane mumbled.

"Okay then. Well, I see that you guys don't really want to talk, I know when I'm not wanted." Mark stood up and winked at Maegan.

"Catch ya later darlin', be nice bro." Undertaker left and Sara remained.

"So…" Sara smiled.

"What?" Kane asked.

"Nothing! Anyway, Mark's wanting me, bye guys."

"See ya."

Maegan began to giggle and Kane raised an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I'm not sure, they know something, like they saw us."

"You are one strange little person…" Kane couldn't finish his sentence as someone interrupted.

"Maegan! I've been looking everywhere for you." Maegan looked up and sighed. Stephanie was standing beside the table drawing everyone's attention on the 3 of them.

"You found me."

"Come on, I need to talk to you."

"Can't you talk to me later?" Maegan whined.

"No, it's important. Sorry Kane."

Kane shrugged and got up. "It's okay, I gotta run anyway. Bye Maegan."

* * *

"Oh thanks a lot Steph. You just had to ruin it didn't ya?" Maegan snapped, following her cousin to the Hotel foyer 

"Oh please, it would've been ruined on it's own without my help. So, how was last night?"

Maegan sat on one of the couches, annoyed at Stephanie.

"It was fine, I had fun, I enjoyed it and I'm going to ask them out to dad's place."

"Uh huh, you sure that's wise?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, Kane isn't that big on families, I'm surprised that he even went out, he isn't that social you know. Anyway, would your dad want dangerous tall men at his house accompanied by a wh…"

"Stop right there! How the Hell would you know what they're like? Have you even had a proper conversation with them? Don't you dare criticize someone when you barely know them on a friend level. Dad wouldn't care, he'll love that famous wrestlers will be going to his house and might I add his restaurant, Jason would love it too. So don't give me a lecture about it okay?" Maegan had stood up and was ready to leave.

"Maegan…" Stephanie begun but Maegan cut her off.

"Also, today I was training with Kane and we kissed." Maegan was about to walk away when Steph yelled.

"You walk away and I will tell dad and mom!" Stephanie shouted.

"Tell away Stephanie! What can they do?" Maegan yelled back, she angrily slammed the button on the elevator ignoring the Superstars and Hotel staff expressions and stares.

* * *

She slammed the bedroom door shut and went straight to her bag, pulling out her cigarette case and silver- blue lighter she walked to the balcony and rested her elbows on the barricade. Lighting up the cigarette she inhaled and sighed.

* * *

_**A/N: **Oh my Kane I can't believe they kissed wooooooooooooohoooooooooooooooo! Thanks again for the reviews and love, til next time in Chapter Six._

_xoxo_


	6. Chapter Six

**Fire in Her Head**

**Chapter Six**

_**A/N**: Much thanks to Devina1980, Dark Samaritan, John 'N Shannon's Baby Gurl, chrstinb21, GothicOne666 (Sorry for spelling your username wrong several times.), shinebright-starlight, huntersgirl, bkerbunny, ShadowVixen and Rawemotion and felixgirl for the sweet reviews. And also thankyou to the people who added me to their watch list and favourites.  
__**Disclaimer:** I only own Maegan and Maynard and the people you don't recognise. Everyone else belongs to V. McMahon and WWE.  
__Enjoy!  
__Hugs for all!

* * *

_

_**Monday night Raw is War**_

Kane opened the door to his and Mark's locker room, only seeing Sara on the couch he sat beside her.

"What's up?" Sara asked, placing the book she was reading down.

"If I told you something, promise me you won't tell Mark until otherwise."

"Yeah, sure."

"I kissed Maegan when we were training."

Sara's eyes lit up. "She kissed you back right?"

Kane grinned. "Yup."

"That's so cute, I knew it would happen! So what's happening are you guys together or what?"

"Well that's the thing, I'm not really sure where to go from here. I haven't seen her all week."

Sara nodded. "Do you know when her match is on tonight?"

"Yeah, it's the third one."

"Okay, so go down and wish her good luck." She smiled mischievously.

* * *

After going through her stretches Maegan exited the women's locker room and made her way to the guerrilla pit. 

Raw had already begun and the first match with Triple H and Shawn Michaels was well underway.

Sable walked up to Maegan, a scowl on her face. "Be ready to lose, bitch." She sneered.

Maegan laughed. "You just worry about not bursting those 'breasts.'"

Sable huffed and walked away. Leaving Maegan to watch HBK pin Triple H for the win.

* * *

Kane stood back and watched the exchange between Sable and Maegan. He tilted his head and looked at Maegan with appreciation. She was dressed in black bondage pants, a green mesh sleeveless top with a black bra underneath. 

'She looks hot.' He thought and before he realised he was sneaking up behind her.

* * *

Maegan felt something slowly crawl up her back. She let out a squeal, jumped forward and swiped at it with her hand. 

She whirled around and Kane grinned sheepishly. He wiggled his fingers at her.

"Oh my God, I hate you!" She laughed.

Kane smiled. "So do most people. Anyway I just came here, to you know…Wish you good luck for your match."

"Thanks, I'm kinda nervous though, what happens if I stuff up?" She said quietly.

"Improvise, anyway you won't stuff up, you'll do fine."

Maegan smiled up at him.

"Miss, you're up next." A stagehand said to Maegan, neither of them realised that the second match had already gone.

"Okay. Oh my God, I'm not prepared, I can't do this!" She mumbled practically hyperventilating.

Kane put his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. "Hey." He said bending down to kiss her. She could hear the murmurs of the other Superstars as they witnessed Kane's warm gesture. Ignoring them she slipped her arms around his neck.

They broke the kiss and he straightened.

"Thanks." She breathed, flicking her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

After Sable had entered the ring, Maegan's theme music began. An instrumental remix of Marilyn Manson's Dope Show echoed around the arena. 

Maegan strutted down the ramp, feeling confident.

"From San Francisco California…" Lillian's voice melted into the crowd. Above it all she could make out two very distinct voices.

She spotted her father and brother cheering her on in the front row ringside. She broke into a big smile and waved to the crowd.

She was face to face with Sable and the bell was struck.

* * *

Kane leant against the wall, trying to make himself inconspicuous after his brief show of affection earlier. He watched Maegan's match on the nearby monitor and smiled to himself as she immediately lunged at the older woman. 

She proved herself to be a creative competitor, seemingly stunning Sable with her athletic prowess.

Rob Van Dam strolled up casually to Kane and commented on Sable getting a boot the face.

"You teach her that?" He grinned.

"No, that she learnt herself." Kane replied with a slight tone of pride in his voice.

They watched the rest of the match in silence. The crowd roared as Maegan seized Sable's throat and lifted her into the air. Letting out a determined cry, she slammed the Diva onto the mat as hard as she possibly could.

Kane smirked as he watched her drop down and hook Sable's leg for the pin.

* * *

Maegan exited the ring and jogged up the ramp, leaving an angry Sable to mouth threats at the back of her head. 

She saw Kane waiting for her backstage, and leapt on him for a hug.

"Did you see that!" She laughed excitedly.

"Yeah, I told you, you would do fine." Kane chuckled, hugging her back.

"Well, well, well. Look at this little Diva." Maegan turned to the voice of her brother.

"Jason! Dad!" She squealed, running over to them and hugging them both.

"Easy Mae. You're going to squeeze me to death with these new muscles." Her dad said smiling.

"So, who's your boyfriend?" Jason whispered in her ear glancing at Kane.

Maegan blushed. "He isn't my boyfriend. I'll introduce him to you if you want." She dragged her family by the arms.

"Jason and dad meet Kane, Kane meet Jason and Denny." She introduced them, smiling.

* * *

Kane nodded in greeting. The 2 men stood in front of him smiling. Denny looked like a younger version of Vince, though his hair was a darker brown. Jason had shoulder length brown hair that he kept in a ponytail, his eyes blue almost green unlike Denny's. They both stood at 6'2. 

"Yeah, Kane's the one who taught me the Choke Slam." Maegan said grinning up at him.

"Yeah? Nice move." Jason complimented.

"Yeah, anyway I uh, have to go. Mark wants to talk to me about a match…Bye." Kane walked away. Maegan tilted her head at him and shrugged.

* * *

"Is he always that perky?" Jason asked sarcastically as they sat in the cafeteria. 

"Not really no. Well, around me he's smiling and joking around. Maybe he's shy or something." Maegan replied.

"Oh well, how's the WWE lifestyle suiting you?" Her dad asked changing the subject.

"It's great! We get to travel everywhere and meet new people…"

"But?" Denny questioned.

"But I miss being at home and around you guys y'know?"

"Aw, well we don't miss you." Jason grinned and rubbed his arm where his sister punched him.

"Now, now children don't start acting up or it's in the corner for both of you." Denny joked.

"Oh, how's my baby?" She asked, eager to see how her puppy was doing.

"He's fine, though he's biting things, mainly me." Jason replied.

"Awesome! And how's Thalia and Anna?"

"Thalia started school this week and Anna is good, busying herself around the house."

Maegan smiled and drank the rest of her water while she listened to her dad or brother talk.

* * *

The office door slammed open and Sable stormed in a hard expression on her face. 

"Yes?" Vince asked tiredly.

"How can you make me look like a fool in front of all those people who love me!" Sable yelled, planting her fists on her hips.

"What?"

"You heard me! That slut of a woman beat me and embarrassed me!"

Vince sighed. "First of that _slut _is my niece and you didn't get embarrassed, everyone loses a match once in a while."

"She is a slut! She had her tongue shoved down that beast's throat, Kane! And anyway I want a rematch Vince!" She screamed.

"What?" He growled.

"I said I want a rematch."

"No, about Kane."

Sable sat down, a small smile on her lips. "Well, if you really must know. Before your niece went out, Kane grabbed her and kissed her roughly, she enjoyed it since she pressed herself right up to him. Sad really, since Maegan I think her name is looks too innocent to be doing things like that, especially in front of everyone." She exaggerated, fiddling with her hair.

"That's it! Excuse me Sable, I have to find someone, we will discuss this rematch later on." Vince walked out of the office, glaring at anyone who looked his way.

* * *

Maegan took hold of her bag and followed her brother out of the stadium to the car park; their dad was already waiting for them by the rental car. 

"So, gonna get me some autographs sis?" Jason asked giving her his best 100-watt smile.

"What do I get in return?" She dumped her gear in the backseat.

"Brotherly love?"

"Ha, I get that anyway." She grinned and sat in the back of the car. Denny winked and started the engine, chuckling when Jason stopped talking to think.

"Who do you want autographs from?"

"Um, Stone Cold, Undertaker, Lita, the Hardyz, Chyna, Triple H, Kevin Nash, Big Show…" Maegan cut him off laughing.

"Jay, do you just want to meet them instead? Anyway, I'm friends with Lita, the Hardyz, Trips and 'taker. They all love me since I'm the centre of their universe."

"Centre my ass. Can I meet them please?" He begged.

"You suck, but okay."

* * *

Kane sighed and watched Maegan leave the arena laughing and joking with her brother. 'She seems so happy with everyone, why does she hang around me though? I'll just bring her down,' He thought. 'Can't you see it? She loves you, always hugging, playing with you. Hell she even kissed you. You are blind if you can't see or feel her attraction.' The voice at the back of his head intruded. 'Why does she love me though? You could be wrong, she might not love me at all.' 'She might though; anyway you love her back. Admit it Big Red, you have the hots for her.' The other voice spoke back. 

"Maybe." He said out loud walking back towards his locker room.

"Maybe what?" Kane turned around swiftly, the 7' Big Show stood behind him.

"Nothing." Kane replied.

"Suit yourself man, but you look a little confused and lost." Paul said smiling.

"Yeah…"

"Can I ask you a question?" Paul asked, walking with Kane. Kane nodded while wondering why Big Show was even talking to him.

"Who was the chick you were kissing? Is she yours?"

"Her name is Maegan and yeah, she's mine."

* * *

_**A/N:** Yay for chappy sixes so… They kissed again and Maegan beated upped Sable XD I hate her with passion and I'm glad she's gone. And I thought I should say this…I hope I'm not making Kane too out of character, like to…I dunno happy? Lol, but I have a reason; Maegan brings out the best in him. But if Kane is too out of character I apologise, I didn't mean it and forgive me. Go on, I dare ya!  
__P.S. I'm Australian so don't flame me! Mwahahahaha.  
__Away with you all til I write chapter 7.  
__:flies away on her broomstick of **DOOM**:_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Fire in Her Head  
****Chapter Seven**

_**A/N**: Much thanks to Devina1980, Dark Samaritan, John 'N Shannon's Baby Gurl, chrstinb21, GothicOne666, shinebright-starlight, huntersgirl, bkerbunny, ShadowVixen, Rawemotion and felixgirl for the awesomely awesome reviews. And also thankyou to the people who added me to their watch list and favourites  
__**Disclaimer:** I only own Maegan and Maynard and the people you don't recognise. Everyone else belongs to V. McMahon and WWE.  
__Enjoy! Oh and Happy belated Easter dears.

* * *

_

Vince growled out in frustration, two days, _two days_ and he still hadn't seen Maegan or Kane about.  
He slammed his fists on the table, knocking the fork on to the floor.

"Hi dad what's the problem?" Stephanie slid down into the chair opposite him.

"Maegan is my problem."

"What has she done now?"

Vince picked the fork up and gripped on to it, looking around the large hotel restaurant to make sure no Superstars nearby could listen.

"Apparently she's with Kane and I specifically told her not to date any of my Superstars."

"Who told you that?"

"Sable, she saw them kissing before her debut match."

"Oh, half the locker room did too. Um, dad that's not the only time they've kissed."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was talking to Mae last week or so and she said they kissed while he was training her or something…"

"I can't fucking believe this! I told her not to do anything with the Superstars! Nothing! And yet, she goes behind my back and disobeys me." He says through clenched teeth running a hand through his hair.

"Steph, have you seen either of them?"

"No."

"Has Shane mentioned anything?"

"I don't think he knows."

Vince finished off his breakfast and stood, looking down at his daughter. "If you see any of them, contact me okay?"

Stephanie nodded and stood up, smiling she said a quick goodbye and went to go find Hunter.

The Chairman stalked out of the restaurant walking at a fast pace. He had things to do, but first he needed Sable.

* * *

Maegan ran the tips of her fingers through the orange and golden flame of her lighter. It's warm breath tickling her sensitive skin, reaching into her pocket she fished out a cigarette and locked it in her mouth, lighting it, she relaxed and breathed in the menthol.

"You shouldn't smoke." Kane came up behind her and sat on the grass beside her.

"And you shouldn't wear that mask." Maegan countered, turning away to exhale the smoke.

Not knowing how to reply, Kane remained silent.

Both of them had decided to get out of the hotel and go to the park for some morning exercise.

He sipped the bottle of water he brought and placed it in front of him staring into the clear liquid. How badly he wanted her to be his girlfriend and yet, he had know idea how to go about asking her.

"What are you thinking?" Maegan asked, disturbing his train of thought.

"Nothing really."

"Your eyes are telling me different." She smiled and stubbed the cigarette out. Twisting the cap off her own water she drank it, washing the taste of cancer out of her mouth.

"Oh? And what exactly are my eyes saying?" Kane nudged her side with his elbow.

She looked at him and smiled. "I can't tell you that."

"How come?"

"Because, um…"

"Because you don't know." He teased.

"No! Because it's a secret and if I told you it would no longer be a secret that I and only I should know, get it?"

"No, not really. Anyway, you shouldn't be keeping secrets from me because you know I'll get it out of you someday."

"Ha, remember I won that wrestling match." Referring to when Kane was training her. She grinned.

Kane chuckled. "No you didn't. I won fair and square."

"Remind me how you won."

Kane took hold of Maegan's chin gently and guided his lips to hers; he flicked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Letting him in, Maegan slid her tongue down the side of his and placed a hand on the back of his neck, supporting herself while the two forgot where they were.

* * *

"Hey, Sara look at that!" Mark pointed on an open space of grass where Kane and Maegan currently sat.

"Oh my God. Wow." Sara gushed. She smiled up at her husband and winked.

"Remember when we used to do that?"

"Used to? Honey we still do." Mark replied.

"No, not anymore," She sniffed playfully. "Not since you became less handsome and more fat."

"Woman, you did not just say that." He growled, picking her up easily and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Do I get punished?"

"You kinky little thing! But with the way you keep on insultin' me you're going the right way for a spankin'."  
Mark walked back into the hotel, nodding his head and smiling to his colleagues and staff.

He set her down in the elevator and cornered her. He placed his hands on each side of her leaning down he kissed his wife.  
Sara moaned and pressed herself against him, feeling for him. Both were unaware of Vince entering the elevator following after them.

* * *

Maegan sighed and rested her head on Kane's shoulder, her fingers toying with his hand. Kane watched her fingers delicately glide over his calloused knuckles and roughened hand.

"Having fun?" He asked quietly.

"Always." She murmured, bringing his hand up to her mouth and gently placing small kisses upon his skin.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Maegan looked up and smiled. "Shoot."

"Why, out of all the people, why did you choose me to be with?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

Kane sighed when he noticed the tinge of hurt in her voice. "I was just thinking about it, I mean, I like your company and everything else but why with me?"

"Because, you're different and unique to everyone else back there, you have a kick ass personality and I love that about you." Maegan looked away and dropped his hand, suddenly timid.

"And anyway, are we actually together _together _or friends with benefits together?" Maegan questioned, facing him again.

Kane rubbed the back of his neck and shyly answered. "I was hoping we'd be together _together_ as you put it but if you don't want to be then I understand."

Maegan laughed and kissed his covered cheek. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend, that's if you want me to be."

Kane nodded relieved. "Come on, let's go." He pulled her up and held her hand in his own while they walked.

"Why did you choose me to be with?" Maegan smiled and swung her arms side to side, relaxing them.

"Secret." Was all he replied.

"Oh that's not fair! I told you why I wanted to be with you, but if you don't want to I can get it out of you someday." She threw his words back at him, poking him in the ribs.

"How? By skewering me in a wrestling match?" Kane chuckled.

"You just wait Kane. I'll get you one day if it's the last thing I do." She declared dramatically, jogging off down the street.

* * *

**A/N: **_Here ya go! Aww, they're now boyfriend and girlfriend! Haha, that was the hardest scene I had to write and when I was writing it, Maynard was biting and sucking on my shoelaces, oh how I adore that puppy.  
__Thanks again for the reviews, stay safe, take care and recycle.  
__Peace out! -I'm aware on how lame that sounded, lol._


	8. Chapter Eight

**Fire in Her Head  
****Chapter Eight**

_**A/N**: Much thanks to Devina1980, Dark Samaritan, John 'N Shannon's Baby Gurl, chrstinb21, GothicOne666, shinebright-starlight, huntersgirl, bkerbunny, ShadowVixen, Rawemotion and felixgirl for the lovely reviews. And also thankyou to the people who added me to their watch list and favourites  
__**Disclaimer:** I only own Maegan and Maynard and the people you don't recognise. Everyone else belongs to V. McMahon and WWE.  
__Enjoy!

* * *

_

Sable brushed her platinum blonde hair back, a wicked smile on her face. Tonight she would have revenge on Maegan. Tonight she would make Maegan strip and tonight Sable would win.

She laughed to herself and tied her black halter shirt around her neck. Oh, how she loved Bra and Panties matches, especially against a Newbie such as Maegan.

Lita stood behind Sable, a smirk in place.

"You know that you aren't going to win." The redhead spoke, Sable jumped at her voice and spun around.

"Of course I'll win! Last week was just good luck but now her luck has run out." She snapped.

Lita laughed. "You really believe that? What planet are you on? She beat your ass fair and square last week with one helluva of a Choke Slam, don't think she won't do it again, Sable."

The older woman snorted in disgust. "I'll prove you wrong Lita, I will win this match!" Sable stormed out of the women's locker rooms just as Maegan walked in.

"Hi Mae, wassup?" Lita asked, sitting down on the bench.

"I don't want to do this stupid match! I pleaded with Vince and Linda but they'll have none of it! Uncle V is making me do it! It's so unfair." Maegan cried.

"Hun, life is unfair, learn to deal with it. Anyway, what are you going to wear?"

Maegan crossed her arms. "I'm not doing it." She said stubbornly, turning away.

Lita laughed. "Course you are! Come on, what are you so shy about?"

"This." Maegan pointed to her whole body.

"Maegan, don't be shy, all Diva's have to do a Bra and Panties match, it's pretty much what all the guys wanna see. Anyway, you have a hot body and I'm sure someone will agree with me."

"Oh yeah, like who?"

Lita grinned and ran out of the locker room before she could answer. Maegan sighed and sat down on the bench, pouting.

Lita returned a few minutes later with Kane. Maegan refused to look up; she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, burying her head in her knees.

"Kane, do you think Maegan is hot?" Lita asked, smiling at the 7' man in front of her.

Kane nodded, wondering why Maegan was sulking.

"See, Kane thinks you're hot."

"So? He doesn't count."

"You saying I don't count?" Kane asked, walking up and crouching down opposite her.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, you're my boyfriend. You're supposed to say things like that." She mumbled.

"I'm not your average boyfriend and I do think you're hot, now why are you sulking?" Kane pried her hands away from her legs and held them in one hand, while tilting her head up.

"I have a Bra and Panties match against Sable, and I don't want to do it!"

Kane smirked. "Is that all?"

"Yeah it is, bit pathetic isn't it Big Red?" Lita said sitting down beside Maegan.

"Jeez, thanks Li." Maegan said sarcastically.

"Welcome. Anyway, I'll leave you two alone and um Kane, I think you should go. This _is _a women's locker room." Lita bounced out, waving to Maegan.

"Meet me at my locker room okay?" Kane stood and Maegan nodded, watching him walk out.

* * *

"Why am I fucking doing this again?" Maegan swore, clutching at her slightly revealing purple shirt. She was in the Brother's of Destruction room with Kane and Sara; Mark was having a meeting with Vince and Linda.

"Because, Vince made you." Sara said.

"Stupid uncle." Maegan muttered, sitting down on the couch. She had half an hour to kill before her match and how she wished she didn't have to do it.

"Kill me please." Maegan begged, eyeing Kane.

"No."

"Sara?"

"No."

"Oh fine, I just remembered that I have to go jump off…" She went to stand but Kane pushed her back down.

"Nice try." He sat down beside her, holding her hands in his in case she tried to make a run for it.

Sara smiled at the two of them, still ecstatic about the couple.

"I'll be back later, win Mae okay?" Sara said, her hand on the door.

"Alright." Maegan smiled and watched Sara leave before facing Kane.

"Please don't make me do this."

"I have no say in it. Just go out there, flaunt your stuff, win the match and come back here." Kane replied, pulling her to him. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"This is so stupid." She mumbled, pulling her hands freely from Kane's and holding the violet midriff around her cleavage tighter.

Kane rolled his eyes. "Listen, don't be awkward, you have a great body and people already love you for beating Sable. "

Maegan nodded, breathing in his scent and burying her head deeper into his chest.

He smiled and played with one of her blonde spikes, the door opened and Mark slipped in a frown etched on his mouth.

"Maegan, you're up. Good luck darlin'."

Maegan groaned and got off Kane, giving him a quick kiss, she brushed past the Undertaker.

* * *

"What?" Kane asked, fixing his mask.

"Vince is angry beyond belief, bro'." Mark said, shutting the door and leaning against the wall.

"Why?"

"He knows that you and Mae are dating, a certain slutty bird told him. He saw me and Sara kissing as well, Jesus the man is livid."

"Who told him?"

"Sable and I think Stephanie said some things too. He told Maegan before she signed her contract not to date any of the Superstars, she told him she wouldn't and now look."

Kane sighed. "What do you think he'll do?"

"Anything, man. Vince, Linda, Steph and Shane all know, and they will do anything to split you two up. Sorry bro."

"Hm, why doesn't he like anyone dating her?" Kane asked.

"Too overprotective, I think. Says she's too young to have a serious relationship and it's too hard to have you both working here… And, it's you. No offence, but you're no rose."

Kane nodded, taking everything in.

"I'm letting you know now. Don't let anyone catch you two together unless they're at least our friends and we can trust them. If he sees you both, one of you will be fired. Damn, boy. You just had to pick a McMahon didn't you?"

Kane nodded, smiling. "I never do things the easy way. Thanks. Oh and what about you and Sara?"

Mark chuckled. "Let's just say I'm no longer allowed to play in public, and with Sara he didn't say anything about her."

Kane smirked.

* * *

Maegan's music hit the arena and she strolled out, ignoring the voices in the back of her head to quit and run for it. She waved and smiled to the audience of Houston, sliding in under the bottom rope, she stood and bounced on her toes waiting for Sable…

* * *

_**A/N: **That was cruel wasn't it? Leaving you guys on a rather large cliffy. Oh well, more to come in Chapter Neuf. (9).  
Take care cherubs. _


	9. Chapter Nine

**Fire in Her Head  
Chapter Nine**

_**A/N: **I am so sorry for the lack of updates! School has been a pain in the bum and won't leave me alone. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and everything. Keep 'em coming!  
__Oh, and you should know who I own by now.  
Enjoy XD_

* * *

Maegan and Sable stood toe-to-toe, exchanging nasty insults. Sable stepped away and reared her hand back. Maegan stood dazed; she felt the hard slap sting the right side of her face, the hit had enough force to turn her head sideways.  
Maegan faced the older woman and pushed her back, Sable; not expecting it staggered backwards and fell on to the mat. The bell was struck and the match had officially begun.  
Sable charged at the young McMahon, hitting her with chops across the chest. Maegan was powered into the corner, she lifted her arms and blocked a few of the backhanded slaps, finding a gap, she landed a punch to Sable's jaw, making her wobble back. Sable rubbed at her chin and glared dangerously at her opponent. Maegan returned the stare and kicked her in the abdomen, smirking as Sable hit the mat once more and lay there, gasping for air.

Minutes passed, and the two women panted slightly. Neither of them had lost their garments… yet. Maegan swept Sable's feet from under her and pounced like a wild cat onto Sable's flailing body. Maegan growled out in frustration and wriggled with the black halter top, pulling it higher over the more experienced Diva's body. Successfully, Maegan ripped the shirt away from her neck and threw it off to the side. Smiling at the crowd in satisfaction of being the first to lose her clothes.

However, Sable didn't find it funny. Standing up again, she ran and clotheslined Maegan to the floor.

* * *

Kane winced as he watched Maegan be clotheslined. Sara had returned and sat beside him on the couch, both watching the Bra and Panties match eagerly.  
They looked on quietly, watching Sable clutch onto Maegan's head and flinging her again onto the canvas mat. Sable then, slapped her across the face, briefly stopping Maegan from wriggling about and trying to get back up.

* * *

Maegan felt Sable pull the shirt over her head. Goosebumps appeared on Maegan's exposed stomach, the crowd cheered and whistled as Maegan sat up, her mauve bra in view of everyone. Sable came from behind and wrapped an arm around her neck, locking her in a side headlock.  
Sable slowly lifted Maegan up into a standing position, the headlock still in place. Maegan reared her elbow back and jabbed Sable in the ribs. Each jab was harder and more painful than the first.  
Sable finally let go, holding her side. Maegan faced her and attempted a bulldog to finish Sable and win the match.

Nevertheless, Sable sidestepped perfectly. It happened all to soon, Maegan was down on the mat, groaning in pain as her head hit the canvas. Sable pulled Maegan's pants down, revealing her matching panties.

The bell tolled and Sable paraded around the ring, twirling Maegan's pants around in the air.

* * *

Kane pulled Maegan into a hug when she came backstage; lifting her off her feet he kissed her gently.  
Maegan smiled and hugged him back.

"That was embarrassing, I refuse to do a match like that again." Maegan said, walking with Kane -still in her underwear- back to the Women's Locker room.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, you did well. You just messed up a bit and she got you back with a DDT." Kane replied.

"I didn't mess up! She just moved that's all."

Kane chuckled and waited beside the locker room for Maegan to get changed.

* * *

Maegan covered a yawn with her hand, staring at the blurred trees and stores on the way back to the hotel.

Kane glanced at her, taking his eyes off the road.

"Tired?" He asked her quietly.

"Mmhmm. I just want to jump into bed and snuggle up to…" She left the sentence hanging in the air between them, too shy to tell him that she wanted to cuddle with him for the night.

"I know what you mean." Kane answered, smiling.

Turning to the right, he pulled in at the Hotel. Parking his truck, he got out. Coming around the other side, he opened Maegan's door and took hold of her hand, helping her out.

Maegan giggled at his gentlemanly ways and got a mock glare in response. Retrieving their bags they entered the building. Maegan got the keys for their rooms and they headed up to the seventh floor.

They walked down the deserted hallway looking for their rooms. Kane stopped at a white wooden door with the golden plate of 712 on it.

"Here's mine, I think Mark and Sara are already in, I hear the TV going." Kane spoke annoyed at his brother and wife for already being in there. He wanted to invite Maegan in and to stay with him alone.

Maegan nodded understanding him. "I guess you could…" The door opened and Mark stood there a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Hello, about time you two arrived." Mark opened the door, inviting them in.

"Hi, I can't stay, I have to get to my room." Maegan said, not going in.

"Nonsense! There's plenty of room for you too." Sara peeked in from under Mark's arm, waving Maegan inside.

Maegan looked at Kane hopefully and he shrugged walking in, Maegan followed smiling at Mark and Sara. Kane placed her bags on a double bed, opposite Mark and Sara's.

"How was the trip here?" Sara asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Alright, nothing spectacular happened." Kane said, slipping off his boots.

"Oh? No sex or anything eh?" Mark jested, Kane flipped him off and Maegan blushed deeply.

Mark grinned and reclined back on the bed, nudging Sara with his foot wanting her to give him a massage.

Kane got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Maegan sighed and fiddled with the hem of her jeans, feeling slightly uncomfortable with being alone.

"You okay?" Sara asked, looking up from Mark's feet.

"Yes, why?" Maegan smiled reassuringly at her.

"You seem a little down, has someone said anything to you?"

The young woman shook her head and rolled her shoulders backwards, stretching them out. Maegan stood up from her spot on the couch and went to her bags, picking them up she walked towards the door.

"I should go. Tell Kane I say bye." Maegan waved and opened the door, leaving their hotel room to go to her own.

* * *

Maegan switched the television off and dug deeper in to the blankets, resting her head on her arm she closed her teal eyes.  
A knock on the door jerked her awake. Muttering grumpily she flung the covers back and staggered to the door, opening it slightly to reveal Kane.

"You left." He said, not even giving her a proper greeting.

"So I did, but for a good reason. Wanna come in?" She opened the door wider and Kane slid through.

Maegan went to the bedside table and flicked the lamp on, giving them enough light to see.

"You didn't wait for me to come out of the bathroom." Kane murmured, sitting on the double bed.

"You were taking to long, anyway I'm here now." Maegan sat beside him, placing her head on his shoulder.

Kane wrapped an arm around her and leaned back, so they were lying properly on the bed.

"So, are you going to snuggle up with me tonight?" Maegan asked him quietly.

"Would you like me too or will you kick me out?"

Maegan smiled and pushed herself up to kiss him on the lips, giving him her answer.

Kane untied his boots and heaved the blankets up around them. He moved Maegan closer to him and dropped a kiss on her head; wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her warm he bid her a goodnight and closed his mismatched eyes, letting sleep take over him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Aww, sorry this chapter took so long to post! Thanks for the reviews, take care and toodles._


	10. Chapter Ten

**Fire in Her Head  
Chapter Ten**

_**A/N: **I am finally 15! Hoorah  
Thanks again for the reviews, it helps my confidence so much ).  
__Oh ohohohohohohoh, we're have finally reached double digits! (Celebrates)  
Enjoy!

* * *

_

Kevin Nash wandered over to the breakfast buffet. Bopping his head up and down to the continuous music playing in his head. Piling random food on his plate he stopped as two distinguished voices yelled at each other not far from him.

"Linda! I am telling you! She is no good with him. He'll break her heart and crush it to pieces." Vince snapped at his wife.

"Oh, what do you know? She is a twenty-year-old woman! Not a fragile thirteen year old on her first date!" Linda spoke, her arms on her hips.

"What has she said to you? Don't tell me you are on her side with this stupid idea of dating."

"Vince, I am not on her side nor am I on yours, she isn't our daughter so we have to stop acting like we are her parents. She hasn't said anything to me but I can see it in her eyes when she's even near him. She's happy, Vince."

"I don't like this at all. If I catch them together so help me God…"

Kevin knew immediately whom they were talking about. Maegan. The entire roster –save a few Superstars- adored the young McMahon. She was their entertainment when they were tired from long flights; she is their little sister then annoyed them in all their love and kindness.

Kevin was just happy that Kane had someone to be with, even if it happened to be Maegan McMahon the Undisputed Skewer Queen as she liked to call herself.

* * *

Maegan studied Kane's face that was unfortunately hidden behind his mask. Not that she minded much, though it did get in the way of the kissing. How she badly wanted to rip it off of him and feed it to the sharks, screaming, **"You aren't hideous, you aren't burnt. Stop hiding yourself from my eyes and show me who you really are." **  
Maegan sighed and snuggled closer to him, liking how he seemed to shroud her with his size.

Kane slept peacefully, with Maegan in his arms, forever she will stay there. She was his, his girlfriend, his best friend.  
His eyes flittered open and he looked down, Maegan had nestled her head into his neck her warm breath tickling his skin as she breathed in perfect constant rhythm.

A disturbing knock jerked them both to proper consciousness. Maegan groaned and rolled away from Kane, pulling the blanket up to cover her face. Kane swore under his breath and slowly moved over towards the door. Peering through the small eyehole, he unlatched the golden chain and opened the door for Kevin.

"What?" Kane asked grumpily, not letting the 7' foot blonde in.

"Good morning to you too. Just thought you'd like to know that Miss McMahon's Aunt is coming up." Kevin smiled.

"Ooh, damn it." Maegan grunted, hearing them. She sat up and scowled at Kevin, the bearer of bad news.

Kevin's smile widened. "Hey Majesty, you better hide your overly large boyfriend before Linda comes up."

Maegan nodded, smiling back at him. "Okay, Kane you heard the man, go hide." She plopped back down into the covers and muffled a giggle.

Kane and Kevin continued to talk quietly and the door clicked shut. Maegan sat up but was tackled back down as Kane jumped on the bed. He pinned her arms above her head and smiled through his mask.

"I thought you left." Maegan said.

"Nup, thought I'd stay and help you battle it out with your Aunt."

Maegan laughed and glanced at his lips. Kane noticed and bent his head, capturing her mouth with his in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Linda had her own battle to fight, her battle with her thoughts. She wanted to leave her niece and Kane alone and let them live their own lives yet other thoughts consumed those by saying, 'She shouldn't have a relationship with a monster, she's far too young if they get caught Vince will fire one of them…' The thoughts went on, making her want to scream out in total frustration and bang her fists on the wall.

The elevator doors opened and she sighed. She made up her mind to visit Maegan, and to help her in anyway possible, behind her protective husband's back. Linda walked on to Maegan's room and knocked on the door.

Quiet voices spoke behind the door then silence. Footsteps thudded across the floor and doorknob turned. Maegan stood in her pyjamas and smiled at her Aunt.

"Morning." Maegan said cheerfully, though inside she was dreading the worse to come. Maegan stepped aside and let Linda in.

They sat on the small couch, Maegan played with her pyjama pants while glancing at the bathroom door where Kane currently was.

Linda followed her gaze and called out. "Kane, come here."

Maegan's head shot up, horrified. "Wha?"

The door creaked open and Kane sidled over, standing behind Maegan.

Linda ran a hand through her short hair and took a long breath of air. "Maegan Kane, it's quite obvious that you two together, and to be honest I don't like it…"

"Please Aunt Linda, I've heard this before…" Maegan whined.

Linda held up a hand and continued to speak. "As I was saying, I don't like you two being together but nevertheless I will help you in anyway."

Maegan's jaw hit the floor. "What? What about Uncle V?"

"What Vince doesn't know won't hurt him. Look, I want you to be happy and if you are happy with Kane then I am happy."

The young girl pounced on Linda and hugged her tight, murmuring thankyous over and over again.

"Thankyou." Kane said, a small smile playing at his lips.

"You are both very welcome. If you both need anything come to me, also Stephanie and Shane don't know what I am doing so let's keep it that way." Linda stood up and hugged Maegan once more, she moved over to Kane and smiled up at him.

"You hurt my niece and you'll be sorry."

Kane chuckled. "She'll beat me up before you get to me but no, I won't hurt her."

Linda smiled and said her goodbyes. The door shut and Maegan jumped in Kane's arms.

"Oh my God. I can't believe that happened! What do we do now?" She asked, grinning widely and wildly.

"We finish what we begun." He replied huskily, kissing her passionately.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry it's so short, but oh well. Hoorah for Linda being on their side! I'm already thinking about a sequel, is that bad?  
Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, you are all uber._

_See ya in chapter 11!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Fire in Her Head  
Chapter Eleven

_**A/N: **Alrighty then, I think I will be writing a sequel XD. But first I want to write at least 10-15 more chapters for this story before I do anything else.  
Squeee, I heart you all, you make me all warm and fuzzy when you review!_

_Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_Maegan pressed the buttons on Kane's radio. They were five minutes away from the Arena and Maegan couldn't keep still. Flicking through the stations every two seconds drove Kane insane and she knew it too. 

"Stop it." Kane whined, gripping onto the steering wheel.

"Nope, I need to find a good song, plus I like pressing buttons." Maegan laughed, turning the volume up and down and switching between stations.

Kane snatched at Maegan's hands when she went to push another button, she grinned and watched him sigh in relief, the volume was down and the car remained silent. Except for when Maegan would randomly giggle at Kane or something she saw.

He glanced at her and smiled underneath his mask. These past few weeks were amazing for him; he had the girl of his dreams sitting right next to him talking and laughing like the madwoman that she is.

"Wanna come over to my place?" Maegan asked all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I asked if you would like to stay over at my house when we go to San Fran next week, it saves you and me going to a hotel. I mean if you don't want to then it's fine." She rambled on shyly.

"Sure… would Mark and Sara be staying too?" He asked, parking the truck skilfully in the under ground car park.

"Well, I was…you know hoping I wouldn't have to ask them so me and you could spend some alone time together."

Kane chuckled, she's so cute when she blushes and mumbles on.

"They wouldn't care if that's what you're worrying about, they have to leave us alone sometime…Oh shit." Kane said his eyes locked on Shane McMahon who was standing in front of the back entrance door, talking to the security guard.

Maegan followed his gaze to her cousin and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"What are we going to do now? I mean, how are we going to get in there without us being caught…" Maegan said, she sighed and looked at Kane for answers.

"I don't know. I suppose we could walk over there hand in hand and tell him to shove it," He stopped at the look Maegan was giving him, he continued on anyway. "Or one of us could jump out take our stuff and wait for someone to come and pretend we took a lift with them."

"Sounds like a plan…"

* * *

Maegan smiled into the truck where Kane currently sat as she walked with The Hurricane into the arena. 

They got past Shane unnoticed and Maegan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks heaps, I owe you one." Maegan smiled at the green haired man.

"Your welcome. If you are ever in trouble call my name and well, you get the idea."

Greg and Maegan grinned at each other and he waltzed away. She walked a little further down the hall and waited for Kane. She didn't wait long as Kane came barging through the door; he quickened his pace when he saw Maegan.

"Don't ask." He said, taking hold of her small hand and dragging her down the hallway to the shared men's locker room.

He opened the door and threw his duffel bag onto the bench; he pulled Maegan into a hug and held her tightly.

"Uh, Kane?" Came her muffled voice, her face pressed up against his chest.

"Mmm?" He asked, his fingers brushing up against her chin, he tilted her head upwards gently.

Maegan smiled softly. "I lo…"

Chris Jericho slammed the door open, cutting off the young McMahon in mid sentence. He stopped and stared at the couple.

"What are you guys doing in here?" He asked, glancing now and then at the door beside him.

"We could ask the same about you." Kane replied gruffly.

"Well, it is the men's locker rooms. I can be here if I want." Jericho said defensively.

Maegan looked up at Kane, a confused expression on her face. Kane tilted his head at Chris, seemingly confused as well.

"Uh, yeah okay. I think we'll leave you be." Kane muttered, taking hold of Maegan once more and walking pass the blonde Canadian.

"What a nut bag." Maegan concluded, obviously talking about Chris Jericho who hadn't came out of the locker rooms yet. Kane laughed, agreeing with her. They turned the corner and Maegan was tackled to the floor with Jeff Hardy atop of her.

"Hi, thanks for dropping in." Maegan said, smiling at the purple and green haired high-flyer.

"Hi and you're welcome. Doing anything tonight?" Jeff winked, not yet aware of Kane behind him.

"Hardy, if you had enough sense you'd get off of her." Kane spoke, his possessiveness of Maegan taking over.

Jeff's eyes widened and he rolled off Maegan, grinning sheepishly at them both.

"Sorry about that, um. Have either of you seen Jericho?"

"Yeah, he's in the locker room, why?" Maegan asked, taking Jeff's hand and standing up.

"Oh nothing really, just wanted to know where he is. Anyway, catch ya later Mae." Jeff smiled once more and jogged off towards the locker room, in search of Y2J.

* * *

Maegan sat alone in the cafeteria, while Kane had a match against Edge. Bringing the fork up to her lips she took a bite of the hot lasagne, as she watched Kane push Edge into the turnbuckle and hit him with a few left and right hands on the TV. 

"Boo." Jeff breathed in her ear, scaring her to death.

Maegan jumped and let out a small squeal. Jeff laughed and took a seat beside her.

"I hate you." Maegan joked, smiling the Hardy Boy.

"Love you too kid. How are ya?" Jeff asked, returning her smile.

"Pretty good. Get Jericho?" Maegan asked, taking another bite of her meal.

A sly grin made its way on his face and he nodded. "Yup, now he'll learn not to mess with a Hardy."

She laughed and glanced at the TV, just in time to see Kane get speared by Edge. Maegan gasped and placed her fork down, her jaw slightly open to form an "o" of her mouth. Jeff turned.

"Ah, he'll be alright. He's gone through worse." He said, turning back and pinching a bit from Maegan's dinner.

"I know, but I don't want him to get hurt…"

"You really love him don't you?" Jeff asked seriously.

Maegan nodded. "Of course I love him, promise me you won't tell anyone else? I don't mind if it's Matt or Lita but if my family find out I'm in deep shit."

"Yeah, sure." Jeff smiled.

"Thankyou." She grinned and finished her meal, with Jeff helping.

Maegan pushed the plate back and watched the end of the match. Kane was on his feet but it was obvious he was slowing down. He punched Edge a couple of times, the sound loud as it connected to Edge's body.

The crowed cheered loudly and the camera turned to the left. Christian, was running down the ramp, two steel chairs in hand.

"Oh my God." Maegan murmured, her eyes glued to the TV.

* * *

Kane continued to punch Edge, his fists hitting Edge's jaw numerous times. The Ref was knocked out and was unable to stop and pull away the 7' Machine.  
Kane was unaware of the crowed cheering louder or for Christian coming into the ring. 

Edge used his strength and pushed Kane backwards kicking him in the abdomen, he doubled over. Something flew past Kane's head, he was grateful that he didn't stand.

Getting his breath back, Kane stood to his full height. Pain, immense pain and ringing echoed in his ears.

'Conchairto. Those fucking bastards.' Kane thought as he dropped to his knees and world for our Big Red Machine went temporarily black.

* * *

"Kane!" Maegan yelled, she roughly sent the plastic chair onto the floor as she shot up and took no time by running out of the cafeteria, her thoughts on Kane. 

The Undertaker saw Maegan in the Guerrilla Pit and jogged up to her quickly, telling her the news.

"Kane's up, he's walking up the ramp now."

Maegan sighed in relief. "Thank God…"

Kane stumbled to the back, holding his head in his hands. His head still vibrated from the force of the two chair colliding into his skull. EMT's circled him, but he pushed them back with little effort.

Two cold hands gently pulled his head down. Maegan smiled softly at him.

"You okay?" She asked, kissing him.

"Aspirin. I need Aspirin." Kane growled out the headache putting him in a bad mood.

"I've got some in my bag, bro." Neither of them noticed that Mark was behind them.

"Thanks, we'll be outside." Maegan said, bringing Kane's hands down. Taking one hand she slowly led him away from the Guerrilla Pit.

Laughing and cheering stopped and turned her in her tracks, Edge and Christian were celebrating.

"How dare they!" Maegan spoke, leaving Kane where he was she stomped towards the partying brothers.

"Maegan, don't." Kane called out, figuring out what she was going to do.

She didn't hear him, walking up to Edge first she smiled.

"Congratulations." She said, rearing her hand back and slapping him across the face with all her might.

"What the fuck?" He stood there stunned.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Christian yelled at her, he grabbed Maegan by her shoulders, glaring at her.

"Oh, don't think I've forgotten about you either!" She snapped, kneeing him squarely in the groin.

Christian gasped and clutched onto his family jewels, satisfied Maegan walked away.

No one hurts Kane or herself and gets away with it…

* * *

_**A/N: **Another chapter gone, YAY! I am so happy about how this story has turned out and I'm also happy about all the reviews I've been getting. Keep it up. Continue to review and I shall continue to post for all of you awesome readers!_

_Thanks muchly, til chapter 12!_


	12. Chapter Twelve

Fire in Her Head  
Chapter Twelve

_**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates. I succumbed to writer's block but all should be well now. I hope you remember what's happened and whatnot!  
Enjoy!  
Another note, from now on I'm going to swerve away from what happens on Raw/Smackdown and make it go my way and hopefully it all works out well. (Which I've been kind of doing anyway. lol. )

* * *

_

Her white blonde hair flopped as she sat down with a huff, crossing her arms over her stomach; she turned her head away as he sat beside her in the car.

"Maegan, please don't act like this."

"Kane, it's your fault and you deserve it!"

"That is such a lie!" He said exasperated.

"How so? You threw ice cold water on my head!" She turned back and glared at the masked man before her.

Kane smirked and the masked lifted. "Ha, that was good, you should have seen your face, it was classic."

He was right; as soon as the cold water hit her face she shrieked and fell off the bed, the sheets tangled amongst her legs as she lay on the floor her face completely shocked while Kane stood over her laughing.

"I'm getting you back, you realise?"

"Just try honey, just try." Kane replied, starting the engine.

"So, what's your house like?" Kane asked, trying to make conversation.

"Cosy, you'll see. When we arrive at the airport, Jason is picking us up to take us to his place so I can pick up my baby, then we'll go to our, I mean my home."

Kane glanced at her, 'did she just say our?' He wondered silently. Maegan slid a look back at him and hoped he didn't notice the small blunder.

* * *

"I hate planes." Maegan muttered as she looked out of the small plane window.

"Why? I thought you would've been used to it by now, considering the job we have." Kane said, taking her small hand in his own, he loved the softness of her hands against his calloused palm and fingers.

"Just 'cause. Planes are scary, you hear about plane crashes all the time on the news, and makes you wonder if it's going to be one of us in the plane next time…" She drifted off and squeezed his hand gently and he returned the pressure lightly.

"Go to sleep, Mae, I'll wake you up when we land." Kane kissed her head as she leant on his shoulder; sleep soon taking over her and soon after, him too.

* * *

"Jason!" The bubbly McMahon grinned as she collided into her brother, sending them both to the floor of the busy airport, laughing.

Kane stood by their bags, slightly uncomfortable whilst Maegan and Jason got up and hugged all the while talking a mile a minute.

As if remembering her manners, Maegan waved Kane over, he stood next to her, looking down at Jason through his mask.

"Jason, you remember Kane right?" She asked her brother.

"Yeah, how're you going big guy?"

"Good, you?" Kane replied shortly.

Jason nodded, not wanting to pressure the giant man any further into talking.

"Ready to go, then?"

Jason realised that Maegan had her bags in hand and Kane followed suit, Maegan smirked at her brother and told him to lead the way, the sooner they were at her home, the better.

* * *

"Aunt Mae!" A young girl yelled, opening the screen door and wrapping her small arms around Maegan's waist.

"Thalia!" Maegan dropped her bags and picked the girl up, kissing her on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"Good, I'm at school now. Who are you?" Thalia asked, looking up at Kane.

"Thalia, this is Kane, Kane meet my niece Thalia." Maegan introduced them, smiling as Kane waved back.

"He's huge! Where'd you find him? I want a giant! Dad can you buy me a giant!"

Maegan giggled and glanced up at Kane who stood there, a little uneasy at the whole confrontation.

"Uh, I'll see sweetheart." Jason laughed, smiling apologetically to Kane.

They walked together back into the house; it was built for a large family but suited Jason and his wife perfectly. Maegan took hold of Kane's hand and squeezed it. Between the weeks they had been together, it was their sign that everything will be okay.

Barking from the backyard turned Maegan away from her family and she looked at her brother, a smile spreading on her lips.

"Maynard!" She yelled, running from the entrance hall to the back, Kane heard the back door open, barking, giggling and a thump. His eyes widened and he followed the sounds to where Maegan was, on the floor with a black and white dog jumping over her excitedly.

She pulled the puppy in for a hug and laughed when he licked her nose. Kane stood over her, chuckling quietly at the scene.

"Kane… meet, my pup." Maegan breathed, pushing herself up from the floor.

The big man bent down and the cocker spaniel went to him, sniffing and lightly growling before jumping up and putting his front paws on his knee and licking his mask.

"Look at that, just like his mama." Kane grinned through his mask and Maegan rolled her eyes.

"I don't lick your mask."

"You want to."

"I'm not one for leather." She winked and moved out of the way to get the dog leash.

"I don't want to stay here for too long, I've got stuff planned." She explained, hooking the leash around Maynard's collar and walking down the hallway, claws scraping along the floorboards.

* * *

"Is your house as big as your brother's?" Kane asked, sitting in the passenger side, to his dismay with Maynard sitting on in lap looking adoringly up at the masked stranger holding him.

"No, small and comfortable is the way I like it, I've got a big backyard though, I'm usually always out there then inside."

Maegan sat in the driver's seat and she flicked the indicator on and turned down a busy street.

"I don't exactly live right in the city, I'm about half an hour out of it." She murmured, reaching across and petting the dog then petting Kane's arm.

"I'm a dog now?" Kane asked.

"No, you just looked lonely." She laughed and poked her tongue out at him; he smiled and looked ahead at the now quiet road.

* * *

The engine cut off and they sat quietly in the car, the headlights fixed on a garage door.

"We're home." Maegan said, she looked at Kane for a response but she received none but the sound of steady breathing, Kane had fell asleep with Maynard curled up in his lap.

She smiled and gently brushed Kane's fluffy hair away for the mask, she wished so badly that she could take it off and get to know the real Kane. Of all the time they had spent together, he never once took the mask off, and to be honest, it hurt Maegan that he wouldn't be seen. The young McMahon sighed and lightly tapped his arm, he didn't stir and she rolled her eyes.

She leaned over him, her lips touching his ear.

"Kane, I'm pregnant." She whispered, and just as she thought he would his eyes snapped open and he pushed her back into her seat, his mouth agape. It took all of Maegan's strength to keep a straight face.

"How! We never did… it's not mine! Jesus." He said, still staring at the woman beside him.

"I'm kidding!"

"Huh?"

"I'm kidding, I said that to wake you up and well, payback for the water." She shrugged and gave him an assuring smile and unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the door.

"You coming in?" She asked and Kane nodded, opening his door and lifting the now awake dog under his arm.

* * *

The couple sat on her couch; they truly looked like a married couple. Maegan's head laid on his chest, her legs curled underneath her and Kane's arm wrapped around her smaller body, cuddling her towards him.

"I don't wanna go to bed." Maegan whined softly, the clock informing them it waswell past midnight.

"Where do you keep the blankets?" Kane asked her, his fingers stroking her side.

"Uh, linen closet just over there." She nodded over to the right and Kane chuckled and eased her off gently. He got up to retrieve blankets, he came back and threw at least three blankets at Maegan's head and she giggled.

"Trying to suffocate me?" She muffled and flipped the blankets back and Kane smirked and shrugged in reply and sat back down again swinging his legs up on the couch, his feet hanging off the side.

"Mmm." Maegan moved closer to him and looked up, his head was facing away from her, the buckle and strap of his mask calling out to her, practically screaming for her to untie it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Maegan."

"Why, why don't you take off your mask?" She asked quietly and she could tell instantly that this was a tough anda soresubject for him.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I just, want to see you…" She sat up and he faced her, both of them staring hard at each other.

"What if I don't want you to see me?" Kane questioned and quickly regretted it, Maegan's eyes clouded over and she breathed in deeply.

"If you want our relationship to work I want to be able to see who I'm in love with!" She snapped and ripped the blankets off her and climbed out over him. She stared at him one more and shook her head and walked away. Kane lay there on the sofa for a minute and heard a door slam shut. Maegan had chose to sleep in her own room and he groaned and played with the strap of his mask, hating himself.

* * *

_**A/N:** I am so sorry for not updating this story for like, almost a year! I feel so bad. Sorry! _

_Uh oh, Maegan and Kane had their first argument! What's going to happen to their relationship and will Kane eventually show his true self? And did Maegan just admit that she was in love with our Big Red Lover…er… Machine!_

_On other news: Any of you seen **See No Evil**? Did you like it at all? (Don't tell me what happens, please. No spoilers!) I hope it's good! I don't think it's coming out in Australia, which would suck so goddamn bad but I'ma try and get a DVD copy of it.  
_

_See you all in Chapter Thirteen!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Fire in Her Head  
Chapter Thirteen**

_**A/N: **Thankyou everyone! Won't keep you long just a warning **sexual content ahead proceed with caution.

* * *

**_

Stephanie stood outside the door, wringing her fists by her side. What was she doing here? Biting down on her bottom lip she walked away down the driveway, past the parked car, pulling out her cell phone she dialled the one person who'd she knew would bring her around and keep her head straight.

"Hello?"

"Hunter, I'm here but I don't know…" Stephanie whispered, glancing frantically at the front of the house.

"Babe, just knock on the front door and act casual, you're her cousin. You're allowed to visit her."

"I'm spying on her life!"

"Steph, you aren't spying, you're merely checking up on her and to see if that retard is with her. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But."

"There's nothing wrong with what you're doing. Trust me, in the long run it's better off he's not around her. Look, I like Maegan, she's a sweet girl but like your father says, _he's too insane for her."_

"Okay, I'll call you later. Love you."

"You too, babe."

Stephanie slipped her cell phone back into her pocket and walked back to the front door. Raising her fist she knocked and placed a fake smile on her face.

* * *

Kane stirred from the couch, the blankets falling off his body, the tapping opened his eyes and he sat up looking around the unfamiliar house. Standing up, he looked around the room and his eyes were focussed to the front door. Sighing, he stepped over the coffee table and stopped. Should he get Maegan? Shaking his head at the thought and remembering what happened the night before, he reached the door and opened it.

Stepping back in shock, Kane looked down at Stephanie McMahon and glared at her.

"K…Kane." Stephanie stuttered, her faux smile disappearing and staring at themonstrous man before her.

"It's lovely to see you too, Stephanie." He replied sarcastically.

"Is Maegan home?" Stephanie asked, ignoring what he said and getting straight to the point and no longer stuttering.

"She's asleep."

"Want to go get her?"

"I'd rather not."

Stephanie glared hatefully at the taller man and forced her way in under his bare arm. The door slammed shut behind her and Kane watched the Billion-Dollar Princess.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on its end, Kane blocked her path to get out. Forcing herself not to panic, Stephanie walked down the hallway, stopping in front of Maegan's room; she opened the door quietly and flicked the light on. Not caring about her cousin sleeping.

"Steph?" Maegan called out, startling her cousin.

"Yeah, morning sunshine." Steph sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Maegan in disappointment.

"What?" Maegan asked, pulling the covers up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh? I was sleeping but.."

"No!" Stephanie cut her off, losing her patience and anger quickly. "I meant what is he doing out there?"

"Kane?"

"Yes you idiot."

"I guess he was sleeping too."

"Do you even care what you're doing to this company?" Stephanie screamed, standing up and staring at Maegan, waiting for her answer.

"I don't know what, huh?"

"Wake up Maegan, you're risking everything being here and with him! I don't get it. Out of everyone at the whole company, you choose him! It's disgusting, he's a monster, and he's…"

"My boyfriend." Maegan finished calmly.

"Great, just great. When Vince hears about this, one of you will be fired, no doubt about that."

"I know."

"Well, aren't you going to do something to stop it? Like, oh I don't know, break up with him?"

"No."

"Maegan, this is stupid. You're ruining everything."

"I'm ruining everything? Yeah, okay. At least I'm not the one trying to push you away from someone you love. You're dating a wrestler too. You and Hunter are probably going to get married one day. But you don't see me trying to talk you out of the relationship and saying how disgusting and shit he is."

"Love, love? Maegan you know nothing of love. This is all probably some sick joke you're playing. Hey, guess what? At least dad likes Hunter! I don't see dad praising Kane for anything good or see him sitting for lunch or something!"

"Tell us what you really think." Kane spoke up, hearing everything she said to Maegan.

Steph faced Kane and sneered. "This is unbelievable. I don't get it; especially why someone so tormented like you would go after someone like her. It's stupid and I've…had enough. See you at work." She moved out of the room and her footsteps were heard until the front door closed shut loudly.

* * *

Kane watched Maegan awkwardly and touched his hand to the doorframe, leaning against it lightly.

"That was interesting." Maegan spoke softly, staring wide-eyed down the hall, looking past the man at the doorway, expecting to see her uncle or Stephanie to storm in.

"You call that interesting? I call it fucking insane."

"The wonders of being with a McMahon, I mean, if you still want to." She finished quietly and looked at him, a sort of hope swimming in her teal coloured eyes.

Kane stood silently, his head tilted to the side contemplating what she said. He took a step forward, his shadow and size looming over her, Kane raised his arms up shakily, not speaking a word, his hands came to the strap of his mask and he pulled at it, biting his lip he unfastened the black restraint. Fingers fumbled with the mask and he growled at the frustration of untangling it from his wild hair. Finally, the mask was undone and as if the world stopped at this point and time, he dropped the mask to the floor, freeing himself from the façade.

Maegan's breathing stopped in her throat and shivers raced up and down her spine, at last she saw him without giving it a thought she threw the blankets off her, and crawled across the bed to where Kane was. She was speechless, totally mute. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she pulled him down to her height on the bed, examining his face. Her fingertips brushed the sides of his face, trailing her nails along his cheekbones, down his nose and around his eyes and forehead.

"I've dreamed of this for so long." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You don't care?" He asked hoarsely, shivering at her touch.

"Of?" She laughed quietly.

"That I'm hideously ugly and not perfect for someone like you."

"Kane, I love you. You're perfect for me just like you are and I won't have it any other way."

Her hands cupped the sides of his face as she drew him to her. Their lips touched and parted, tongues entwined, a kiss more intense than their first. Kane wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Maegan bent back and she took Kane with her, she fell onto the bed, and they ended the kiss.

Kane looked down at her, his arms on each side of her keeping his weight above her smaller body.

He noticed the look of desire and love in her eyes and he smiled and leant down, trailing light kisses on her collarbone to her shoulder.

"Kane…" Maegan whined lightly, ticklish at his soft touch. He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her gently, his hand sliding down the side of her body and across her breast. He placed a knee in between her legs, persuading them open to position himself better, not pulling away from the kiss; he smiled against her lips as she hooked her arms around his neck, pressing herself to him.

His large hand traced circles down her abdomen and up to her breasts, lifting her shirt up, his fingers lightly grazed her nipples and she moaned when he pulled away, chasing after his hand, she held it back in place on her breast, her small hand covering his.

Smirking, Kane raised up and his eyes travelled down her body.

"You need to do something with your clothing." He illustrated by taking off his shirt and pulling his pants off, standing there naked. Maegan's eyes skimmed his body and her eyes widened, almost comical at the size of his member.

"Okay…" Maegan breathed, throwing her shirt to the floor and wriggling out of panties. Not denying that she needed him, wanted him as quick as possible and for as long as possible.

Kane nodded and pushed her back down, kissing her lips, her throat, her breasts and stomach, exploring every inch of her body beneath him. He placed a light kiss on the top of her hood, moving slowly down her body and tasted her, sending her into a wave of moans and cries.

"Kane, I need…you." She cried out, pulling him back up. He kissed her, tasting herself on his lips and tongue.

Positioning himself in between Maegan's legs, he looked at her smiling, wanting face and searched her eyes for any signs of stopping. He gently rested his hands on her hips and entered her as gently as possible, definitely not wanting to cause her pain.

Maegan cried out and bit her lip as he entered her completely. He stayed there for a few minutes, getting her use to it.

"Maegan, are you a virgin?" Kane asked her quietly.

"Is that…bad?" Maegan gasped, as he began to thrust in and out of her, only halfway. Teasing her in small ways.

"No." Kane replied, bending down and kissing her once more. Maegan grew desperate at he slow strokes and moved her hips to meet his stroke for stroke, quickening the pace.

As she reached her orgasm, Kane slowed down, teasing her. Maegan growled out and her nails raked down his chest and back, her hands rubbed down his arms, pressing her to him.

Kane gasped as she clenched her inner muscles around his member, testing him, he sped up the rapidity, Maegan cried out as her climax hit, sending waves upon waves of pleasure over her body, she threw her head back, kneading her knuckles on his shoulders and gasping for air. Kane came soon after, his growled out and felt himself explode within her walls. Calming down, his pulled out and lay beside her. Kissing her nose lightly then her lips more completely.

He pulled her to him, his arms encircling her waist, and kissing the top of her head.

Maegan turned and faced her love, she smiled adoringly up at him, thanking him in a simple smile, and no words were needed as they spoke their I love you in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope that was tasteful, I think it was and yeah, what a corny ending to the chapter, lol. Thankyou ever so much for the reviews I've been getting for this. Few more chapters to go then, I think a sequel will do nicely, don't you think?_

_See you all in the next chapter!_


End file.
